legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
La Leyenda de la Llorona
ago) |running_time = 1:15:17 |studio = Ánima Estudios Eficine 226 |directors = Fernando de Fuentes José C. García de Letona |writers = Omar Mustre Alberto Rodriguez Ricardo Arnaíz Jesús Guzmán |languages = Spanish |country_of_origin = Mexico}} La Leyenda de la Llorona, ''was the second film in the ''La Leyenda Saga. The film was produced by Ánima Estudios and Eficine 226, and was distributed by Videocine. The film was also released in the United States by Lionsgate Films and Pantelion Films. The film is avabile for purchase on Amazon Video, YouTube Movies and iTunes. Synopsis Overview Much like its predecessor, La Leyenda de la Llorona is a 2-D animated horror-comedy film staring Leo San Juan, who has greatly matured since the events in the old Manor in 1807. The film deals with the legend of the Llorona, a monster of Mexican folklore that kidnaps children to make up for the lost of her own. Notably, the film starts off almost exactly where the last one ended, making the two extremely closely connected. Plot The film starts off with two young siblings, Kika & Beto trick-or-treating in a neighborhood. Kika complains that they're only getting fruits, not candy and demands her brother to look as if he's starving to gain the pathos of the treat givers. Beto is very respectful to those who gave them treats, while Kika throws a temper tantrum and decides to trick or treat without him. Hearing the Llorona approaching, Beto calls out the witch and runs away, luring the witch towards him as to save his sister from her terror. Kika, now noticing her brothers dropped bag of treats realizes something went horribly awry and begins searching for him. She finds him at the other side of a river and begs him to cross over. Beto however takes a stand and is whisked away by Llorona, saving his sister in the process. The film then cuts to Leo San Juan and his traveling companions: Don Andrés, Alebrije and Finado and Moribunda. They're still sailing to Xochimilco, as they were in the ending of La Leyenda de la Nahuala, meaning the film takes place in 1808. Leo wishes Xóchitl where with them, to which Teodora Villavicencio barges in, insulting the group and changes her outfit from a traditional, if fancy Spanish dress to a more contemporary outfit, complete with sunglasses and all and leaves almost as soon as she came. Afterwards, a massive thunderstorm appears out of nowhere as the Llorona moans WOE IS MY CHILDREN. Shortly after, Leo is knocked off the balloon and while his friends try to save him, their efforts are in vain. Only moments later, the Balloon is struck down by lighting, causing the entire group to land in different points. Voice Cast * Yair Prado: Leo San Juan * Rafael Inclan: Alebrije ** Carlos Del Campo: Alebrije when doing his guide voice * Andres Couturier: Don Andrés Artasánchez & Pujo * Monica Del Carmen: Kika * Mayté Cordeiro: Teodora Villavicencio * Rosario Zuniga: Rosa * Mercedes Hernandez & Rocio Lara: La Llorona (Yoltzin) * Miguel Couturier: Friar Godofredo & Willy * Jesús Guzmán: Finado & Pecas * Romina Marroquin: Moribunda * Erick Canete: Beto * Valeria Russek: Mrs. San Juan * Humberto Solorzano: Father Tella & Tiro Credits Director * Alberto Rodriguez Producers * Fernando de Fuentes * José C. García de Letona Writers * Omar Mustre * Alberto Rodriguez * Ricardo Arnaíz * Jesús Guzmán Animators * Adriana Trani García * Alejandro Martinez Espinoza * Alejando Reyes * Carlos Abugaber * Christian Salcido Preciat * Eduardo Walles Martínez * Eric David Cabello Díaz * Heidy Pozos Villa * Jorge Arellano * Laura Medina * Liliana Elizabeth Roscón Mena * Luis Fernado Bañuelos * Miryam Téllez Schmill * Salavador Velasco Truiillo Additional Animation * Copernicus Studios * Laughing Lion Animation * Matias Kopistinki Luque * Hugo Enrique Rojas Cisneros * Alejando Ortega Chavez * Estella Neri R * Ricardo Garcia Hernadez * Salvador Quan Kiu Aceves * Edgar Martinez Animation Supervisors * Alberto Mar Mancilla * Christian Salcido Preciat * Eric David Cabello Díaz * Liliana Elizabeth Roscón Mena * Alejandro Reyes 3D Animation * Laughing Lion Animation * Kishore Balaji * Yuvraj Naik Roughs * Eric David Cabello Díaz * Ariel Orea * Rafael Luna Art Department * Fondos Maestros * Francisco de la Cruz Character Designers * Emma L. Hernadez Flores * Gustavo A. Cosio Herrera Conceptualization * Rosa Maria Campos Cruz (Conceptualization of Kika) Illustrators * Rual "Robin" Morales Reyes Character Mapping and Color * Gustavo A. Cosio Herrera * Gustavo Cardenas Bautista Funds Supervisors * Francisco de la Cruz * Virginia Segovia Art Funders * Enrique Aceves Sanchez * Gabriel Vera Barcena * Gustavo Cardenas Bautista * Jesus Juan Francisco Moncayo * Leonardo Martinez * Lilia Cristina Marin Martinez * Patricia Cardenas Bautista * Rafael A. Gonzales Trujano * Rosa Maria Compos Cruz * Teresa Clark * Aurea Freniere * Ulises Jesus Rios Garcia Prop Artist * Antonio Hernadez Romero * Fernando Caballero Peza * Karina Elizalde * Rafael Orea Garcia Rojas Colorist * Dafne Trevino * Fernando Cabellero * Francisco Chirino * Genaro Lopez Rebollo * Gonzalo Soria * Jonathan Carpio * Oscar Gutierrez Composition Digital Supervisor * Hector Ivan Resendiz Miranda Illumination and Shading * Edgar Pina Vasquez Compositors * Arturo Alex Orendain Ruiz * Antonio Gomez Maldonado * Armando Medina Guerrero * Guillermo Carrera Aguirre * Hector Alarcon Vazques * Jorge Alberto Barrios Hernadez * Jose Carlos Anaya Juarez * Julian Narvaez Cuellar * Michel Sanabia Castillo * Marcel Tojo Zaragoita Pre-Armed * Carlos Leonel Vilchis Zapata * Diego Motta * Elias Orozco Correa * Luis Daniel Ramirez * Luis Jorge Medina * Omar Espinosa Rojas * Paulina Arivee Zanabaria Guadalajara * Panfilo Larios Storyboarders * Mauricio Cabellero Peza (Supervisor) * Victor Hernadez Martinez * Marco Antonio Castellanos Ruiz * Adriana Garcia Sanchez * Gustavo Cosio * Hector A. Mange Schettino * Ivan Barrera Gonzales * Javier Gomez * Juan Cristobal Alvarez * Leonel Garcia Gil * Oscar E. Orellana Moreno * Pedro Manuel Flores Silva * Rafael A. Gonzales Trujano * Ricardo Vazquez Bautista * Sergio Hernadez Carrillo * Victor Lovera Animatics * Jorge Alberto Orta Gomez * David Jonathan Vazquez Barrientos * Magali Ocana Salazar * Miguel Angel Orozco Gallery es:La Leyenda de la Llorona Category:Media Category:Movies Category:La Leyenda Category:La Leyenda de la Llorona Category:Films